


Metamour or Less [PODFIC]

by Tomoyochan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: After several years of fighting by his side, Marinette comes to the realization that she's in love with Cat Noir. The problem is, she hasn't fallen out of love with Adrien. Initially faced with the choice of picking one or giving up on both of them, Marinette is surprised to learn that she has a third option.





	Metamour or Less [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metamour or Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638748) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



Title: Metamour or Less

Author: [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/)

Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 24:03

Size: 45.6 MB

Text Link: [Metamour or Less (Text)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638748)

Audio Link: [Metamour or Less (Audio)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7zkk3tqq8wcxcmw/Metamour%20or%20Less.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
